<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Entered My Life With A Crash by tv_addict007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462721">You Entered My Life With A Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_addict007/pseuds/tv_addict007'>tv_addict007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Clexa, F/F, First Meeting, just a silly one-shot, singer clarke, this is the result of watching too much youtube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_addict007/pseuds/tv_addict007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot about a possible Clexa first meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Entered My Life With A Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a silly one shot of a Clexa meeting. I actually watched too much YouTube when this idea came to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle fingers continued to smoothly push the keys of the old black and white piano, repeating the same melody again and again like a never ending chorus. There was a faraway look in blue eyes as they stared unseeing out of the window. Despite the sound coming from the piano, the beautiful songs sung by two birds in the tree right on the other side of the window and the quiet noise of little waves hitting the shore, the blonde woman heard none of it.</p><p>There was complete silence as she was deep in thought.</p><p>Clarke was surprised how easy it was to turn her life upside down. All it took was a single idiot. One person being a certain kind of careless and selfish, mixed with too much alcohol and a moving vehicle. That was all it really took to cause death and pain.</p><p>It has been three months since her father and her best friend had died in a horrible car crash. They had been on their way back from a football game at the stadium two cities over. Her best friend, Wells Jaha, hadn’t even been supposed to be here. The second ticket for the game had been Clarke’s though the blonde woman had some last minute appointments, ending with a very excited best friend to take over her place. He had teased her mercilessly, texting her the whole time of all the things she was missing out. Although she had been miffed that she couldn’t spend some quality father-daughter-time, Clarke had been happy to see two of her favorite people in the world having such a great time.</p><p>The call had come in the middle of the interview that had been holding her back from spending time with her father. It had directly gone to her voicemail. People could say what they want about her, but Clarke Griffin was nothing short of a professional. And as much as she had wanted to take a call of this nature right away instead of letting it unanswered, the blonde had been glad that the whole world didn’t get to see Clarke’s life shatter in front of their TV’s.</p><p>Everything after listening to her voice mail was a blur. Clarke vaguely remembered calling her mother while being ushered quickly into the waiting car by her agent, Bellamy Blake. Her mother had already called him as she couldn’t reach her daughter, but he hadn’t been quick enough to get to her before she had the chance to call her mother back. They didn’t even drive to her home first to fetch a few things and instead had driven straight to the airport, taking the first flight out to Arkadia.</p><p>Only when they had arrived at Clarke’s family home did the blonde come out of the blunted state she had been in. The moment Clarke’s eyes fell upon the face of her mother she had thrown her arms around the older woman and let her tears run freely down her cheeks.</p><p>The crash had happened right outside Arkadia, only half an hour away. They had made it this far towards being safely home. Only a few miles out from slipping peacefully into their beds and dreaming about the great day they had. But those dreams and all the future ones they may have had were gone now. Torn away by some twenty-something guy who had been too lazy to leave his car and take the bus home.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the drunk driver survived with mere cuts on his face and arms.</p><p>But Clarke Griffin will make sure that he won’t survive <em>her</em>. She was planning on making the rest of his life a living hell, leaving him hoping – maybe even begging that his life would’ve been taken by the crash, too.</p><p>Normally Clarke was a very peaceful person. She was America’s sweetheart, enchanting everyone with kind and thoughtful gestures, a great voice and powerful lyrics. That of course didn’t mean she had no haters. There were quite a few who thought that she was too extra, was just a pretty face, couldn’t sing and her lyrics were written by someone else. She didn’t care. Clarke had a solid fan base and she just didn’t want to put any energy in arguing with someone who was just out to involve her in a fight and running afterwards to the first gossip reporter just to tell them that she actually did know bad words.</p><p>However, Clarke was very protective. She was protective of her family, her friends and of course her private life. The blonde was known to take extra measures to protect the ones she loved. In the beginning she had been very open with her fans and reporters, but after more and more people started to take her life apart piece by piece, Clarke had closed down the gates on her life and that of her family and friends and kept things more private. She still shared things with her fans, especially through her lyrics, but she started to think more about the words and how to voice them before saying them. But even when some other celebs, reporters and haters put shade on her, Clarke had never lashed out. Instead she smiled friendly, kept herself calm, said some diplomatic words and worked through her anger by writing a song.</p><p>Right now, Clarke didn’t want to write a song. She wanted the man to feel the pain she was feeling since her mother had told her about the crash. She had the money and influence to sue him to death. She didn’t care what the media and her fans will think about her. She will ruin this man’s life, come what may.</p><p>It had been two months since Clarke had gone radio silent. Her fans, oh her beloved fans were giving her space and sent their condolences via her social media canal. At least that was what Bellamy had told her. Of course the story had hit the news only hours after Clarke herself had been informed. Many had tried to invade, getting this one perfect picture of a mourning Clarke Griffin. The blonde had isolated herself pretty fast, ignoring calls and visitor. There was only one who had a key to her house and Bellamy was understanding enough to give her the needed space, cancelling all appointments indefinitely.</p><p>The only times he entered her home was to bring her some groceries knowing full well that Clarke wouldn’t leave her home any time soon. Now and then he would stay to make sure that she actually ate something, sitting next to her while quietly telling her about some things that had been going on in the outside world. Unimportant stories about his life, some witty anecdotes. Though she would’ve been rather left alone Clarke also was grateful of those few times, reminding her that life was moving on. She still wasn’t ready to face the world and put on a brave face, behaving like everything was okay.</p><p>Hard searing pain turned into a constant dulled ache.</p><p>It had been a month since Clarke snapped and messily packed a bag and left her home in the middle of the night, telling no one where she was going. Hell, she herself didn’t even know where she was driving to. She just felt like she was suffocating after two months in her home. It was even a surprise that there had been no paparazzi outside her home. Maybe they had finally given up on waiting for a good story. She didn’t know, she didn’t care.</p><p>Clarke had driven and driven, only stopping once for fuel and a bottle of water. She was gone again the moment the cashier’s eyes had widened in recognition. A little breadcrumb for Bellamy.</p><p>She had absolutely no clue how long she had driven or where exactly she was when she had passed a sign of an old house for sale. It sat snuggly at the beginning of a thick forest, the backyard facing a sea with a little duck family swimming in the middle of it. The whole place screamed of peace.</p><p>Her father would have loved it here.</p><p>Without thinking it much over she had called the number on the sales sign and told the woman on the other side that she’d like to buy the house. The whole purchase was over in a flash, the realtor had been surprised when she told her that she took the house as it was, but seeing that Clarke was willing to pay the full price she didn’t say much. The woman was probably happy to get rid of the house.</p><p>Clarke’s eyes immediately fell upon the piano in front of the huge window facing the sea. The next four weeks she had spent her time mostly at the piano gazing absentmindedly at the sea. Once again it had been Bellamy who had come to her and kept the place running. The documents and money transfer of her sudden house purchase giving him the needed information to locate her.</p><p>“I feel like I’m stuck in an elevator and the only thing still working is this damn jingle.”</p><p>The blonde startled at the sudden voice tearing her out of her trance. She hadn’t heard him entering the house.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” Bellamy apologized as he moved towards her, sitting down on a chair next to the piano.</p><p>“Don’t be. I should be more aware of my environment. You never know who may be close by.”</p><p>“You should.” Bellamy agreed, eyes briefly observing Clarke’s fingers which were still producing the same melody over and over again. “But I made sure Lincoln and Nathan are both near to you should something happen.”</p><p>“You should give them time off. They’re not needed right now and I’m sure their families would be happy to see them again.”</p><p>“I tried to shorten their hours seeing that you won’t be needing both at the same time at the moment. But they refused.”</p><p>“Huh, they became pretty dedicated, didn’t they?”</p><p>“They care about you. Just like any other person which spends some time with you. We can’t help it.” Bellamy shrugged, smiling slightly when Clarke playfully pushed him. It was nice seeing glimpses of the Clarke before the death of her father and best friend. Those moments, as few and far between they were, showed him that Clarke was slowly healing – even though the blonde might not realize this just yet. He knew that things like that needed time. It was the same when his father had died all those years ago. Clarke had been there for him just as he will be there for her.</p><p>The curly-haired man sighed as his eyes flickered up to the blonde’s blue ones. “When was the last time you’ve been out there?”</p><p>“Two days ago…?”</p><p>Bellamy lifted his brown unamused. He knew her too well not to call her out on an obvious lie. “How about the truth, Clarke?”</p><p>“Fine.” The blonde huffed and glanced – maybe even for the first time since she sat down at the piano – at her hands. People may say what they wanted, Clarke Griffin had music running through her veins. “I’ve been only once out of the house.”</p><p>“Thoughts so.”</p><p>“Are you going to berate me?”</p><p>“Nope.” He replied, accenting the <em>p</em>. “But I do think you should start socializing again.”</p><p>“You want me to smile, drink expensive champagne and enjoy a good party? I don’t think I can do that. Sorry.”</p><p>Bellamy leant down on his elbows resting on his thighs. “I don’t want you to do any of these things if you don’t want to. But I’d like you to talk to some people you’re not friends with, kindred or who are getting paid by you.” He fished out a crumpled piece of paper and passed it to her.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“A list of things you need. Congratulations, you’ll be going grocery shopping.”</p><p>“You say it like it’s a great accomplish like winning a Grammy or something the like.”</p><p>“Seeing as you haven’t been out of this house for a while and haven’t been shopping on your own in months, I think it is an accomplishment.”</p><p>Clarke rolled her eyes and took the paper from the brunette man sitting next to her, putting it on the top of the piano. Doing so resulted in the sudden silence of the house. Clarke had stopped playing the piano, probably for the first time in hours.</p><p>“Wow, looks like the elevator gone powerless.”</p><p>“Ha, ha. Aren’t you funny.” Clarke grumbled all the while her fingers finding their place on the keys again. “I’ll go tomorrow.”</p><p>“No, not tomorrow, Clarke. Today. You have absolutely nothing left here. And I refuse to let you starve.”</p><p>Once again rolling her eyes the blonde reached for the paper again. Just the prospect of food made her stomach grumble. She felt like she could eat a five-course menu. Stupid Blake making her aware of her surroundings and bodily needs.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go.”</p><p>“Great!” Bellamy clasped his hands together while smiling brightly at her. “Nathan will go with you. He knows the way to the local store.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly able to go on my own to a local store in a little town.”</p><p>“There’s the Clarke I know. Always so stubborn. You know the drill. Nathan will go with you.”</p><p>This time she was able to hold back the eye roll. She <em>did</em> know the drill. She had accepted the need for bodyguards a long time ago and Lincoln had been with her for years now. Nathan had joined them a year ago. Still, she didn’t drive all this way to….. well, whatever the name of this town was, to be surrounded by people. She wanted quiet and solitude.</p><p>For the first time in hours Clarke hesitantly stood up from the piano seat, still slightly struggling against her fate of leaving her peaceful place and trade it against a busy store. She moved over to the front door, picking up the thin wool cardigan and put it over the white summer dress she wore. It was nothing fancy. On red carpets she often wore some expensive and sparkling outfits, her body adorned by rings, earrings and necklaces worth more than a middle-class car. But at home with no one around but her closest friends and family? The blonde loved to dress in old and comfortable jeans with one too many whole in it and a snuggly t-shirt. Clarke often sat down in her free time and patched up her old worn-out clothes. Her favorite jeans was littered with lots of superheroes, animals and flowers.</p><p>Was it childish? Maybe. But she didn’t care. At home she wanted to feel completely like the young woman she was – carefree and happy.</p><p>Grabbing her keys she glanced briefly over her shoulder and saw Bellamy leaning against the wall looking all too satisfied in her opinion. She huffed at him but that only caused the brunette man to chuckle. “What are you waiting for? Off you go, huff and puff towards the car. I’ll wait until you’re back.”</p><p>Clarke wordlessly left the house and if she slammed the door a little too hard then so be it. Right now she had no qualms letting the house crumble down upon him – despite knowing that he only meant well.</p><p>Nathan was already waiting by the car for her. He just smiled at her and put his arms around her in a brief greeting before he moved away to get into the car, waiting for her to take her seat on the passenger side to start the engine. Clarke appreciated the silence during the drive into town. The blonde sat unmoving in the car as the soft tunes of a song played by some local radio station filled the car, taking in the outside world.</p><p>When she had driven out here she never once took a moment to glance at her surroundings. The roads were lonely and the streets signs were the only thing she was aware of. As hard as it had been to not get too lost in thoughts while driving she had forced herself to keep a watchful eye on the street. If she’d caused a crash because she hadn’t been fully concentrated she would be no better than the man who was at fault of the death of two dearly loved people and for the constant pain she felt.</p><p>It didn’t take too long for them to reach the town and Nathan drove towards a little parking space, parking the car a few feet away from the entrance of the store. There were some other cars parking however Clarke didn’t know if that was a lot or almost nothing in a town like this. It had been so long when she had lived in a small town and now she was used to bigger supermarkets with crowded aisles and long queues at the checkout.</p><p>The blonde musician got out of the car and walked her way over to the doors of the store, Nathan easily falling in step with her being ever the watchful shadow. She was glad that he didn’t look too intimidating at the moment. That sure as hell would have attracted unwanted attention. Lincoln surely would have had all of the eyes on him the moment he stepped into the store. He didn’t even have to try as he was quite tall and all packed with muscles. Tall, dark and handsome was pretty much normal in a big city but in a sleepy little town?</p><p>She picked up one of the few little red plastic baskets with white handles and fished out the paper Bellamy had given her to see what she had to buy, only to chuckle at the words written on the paper.</p><p>
  <em>We need one cheeky blonde woman with shoulder length hair and blue eyes which sparkle mischievously. She is often found between a piano and a guitar, spitting out lyrics left and right. She wears her kind heart on her sleeve for everyone to see. In addition we need a touch of social contacts, one package of laughs, a bundle of hugs and four cans filled with bad jokes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>….and yeah, some dinner would be great, too :)</em>
</p><p>Bellamy Blake.</p><p>Friend, agent, shoulder to lean on, pain in the ass and jokester.</p><p>He should be lucky that she loved to cook and didn’t necessarily need a grocery list to conjure up something for dinner. Although she briefly thought about just grabbing some kind of canned food just to displease Bellamy. He’d deserve it.</p><p>Putting the paper back into her pocket she browsed through the aisles picking up a few things here and there. She liked the store, it was small but cozy. The shelves were well and neatly stacked and the order of the different foods was actually very throughout. She had been in a lot of well-conducted stores in her life, but she hadn’t expected this store to be one of them.</p><p>“Oh, shoot.” Clarke breathed as she remembered the tomatoes. Turning around she saw Nathan a few feet away from her keeping an eye on her surroundings. “Nathan, could you go back to the front of the store to grab me three tomatoes, please?”</p><p>He looked hesitantly at first, clearing not wanting to leave her out from his sight yet, after another swift glance around the store he seemed to realize that there were no real threats to her. The moment she saw him nodding Clarke had already turned around in search of the last of the ingredients she needed for dinner.</p><p>She found the nutmeg three rows further down at the top of the shelves….of course, where else would it be? As if only tall people used nutmeg, everyone else could just shove it.</p><p>Clarke stood on her toes as she tried to reach the nutmeg but she still couldn’t get to it. Why were the shelves this high?</p><p>“Wait, I’ll help you!”</p><p>Startled at the sudden unknown voice the blonde turned around in surprised as she watched a brunette woman jogging towards her. She looked like she was around the same age as Clarke, her brown hair were pulled back in a few braids. The other woman wore a shirt with the name of the store on the right side.</p><p>The brunette smiled at her when she got closer to her, slowing down her jog as she was only a few feet away from her. If it’d be up to Clarke the brunette could keep jogging towards her for another few feet as she was slowly appreciating the beautiful looks of her. High cheekbones, a killer jawline and soft rosy lips. But the most mesmerizing thing about her were probably her eyes. She had never seen such a greenish color.</p><p>The woman was a sight to see.</p><p>….until she wasn’t anymore.</p><p>One moment the woman was jogging over to her, the next she was gone from her sight only for a slight crash to be heard. Shocked she looked to her right were the woman laid on the ground groaning slightly as Nathan was sprawled over her after having tackled the poor woman down.</p><p>“Oh my god, Nathan!” Clarke exclaimed horrified about what had just happened. She pulled at Nathan’s shoulder to get him off the brunette and moved to help the woman off the ground. “I’m so, so sorry. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?”</p><p>Finally standing on her feet again the brunette chuckled briefly as she dusted off her clothes. Now, standing right in front of her Clarke noticed that the woman was only a little bit taller than her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” It should be illegal how raspy her voice sounded. As if nothing happened the smile on those inviting lips was back. “I played football during high school. So, I’m used to it.” She turned to Nathan who had enough decency to look sorry for his actions. “That was a mean tackle you had there.”</p><p>“I played, too.” Nathan replied as he shrugged. “I’m sorry for that, Ma’am. I’ve overreacted.”</p><p>Clarke glared at Nathan for his actions. The blonde knew she had a lot of fans out there, fans who often approach her to ask for pictures and autographs. Clarke was always happy to give them some of her time. However just before the death of her father and best friend there had been a few scares with crazy people and one stalker. Needless to say that since then both Lincoln and Nathan had been more tense and even more careful.</p><p>Clarke had never thought that that was even possible. But recent actions had showed her that her two bodyguards needed some time off. She’ll talk with Bellamy when they’d return. They definitely needed a break. No one knew where she was anyway.</p><p>The clearing of a throat tore her from her thoughts and she glanced at Nathan who had moved closer to her. “If you have everything we need, I think we should go.”</p><p>The blonde frowned at his blunt suggestion but as she took note of his nervous flicker of his eyes to their left and right Clarke saw for the first time the other people that were throwing them curious glances. Oh yeah, her time was up and it was better to go before someone might recognize her. If it wasn’t even too late for that.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s already late.” She smiled reassuringly at him and was glad to see his shoulders relax a little at her agreement. Oh yeah, this right there. Lincoln and Nathan may throw a fit at the suggestion of a break, but Clarke will put her foot down on this. Blue eyes once again found green ones which were already watching the exchange attentively, the slight wrinkle on her forehead was almost cute as she probably tried to discern something. “Again, we’re very sorry.”</p><p>The brunette just waved with her hand as if to say that it had been nothing, despite all of them knowing that this hadn’t been normal behavior.</p><p>Smiling one last time at the beautiful store worker Clarke turned around and moved towards the checkout with Nathan already right by her side as she suddenly heard the raspy voice from the brunette yell after them.</p><p>Confused Clarke and Nathan stopped and looked back to see the brunette move towards them smiling, deliberately walking slowly as she briefly glanced playfully at Nathan. It didn’t happen often but Clarke enjoyed every time someone or something caused her two bodyguards to flush.</p><p>“You wanted the nutmeg.” Clarke would lie if she said that her heart didn’t skip a beat when her fingers graced the brunette’s for a moment.</p><p>“Thank you,….” The blonde’s eyes flickered down towards the name tag of the woman. “Lexa.”</p><p>At the sound of her name the brunette – Lexa – broke out in a smile. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>The line at the checkout was short and it didn’t take long for them to pay and leave the store. Sadly, Lexa hadn’t been in sight since Clarke had turned back around, nutmeg tightly in her hand. There was a smile on her lips the whole drive home. Not a full blown, toothy one but a more content one. Paired with the little twinkle in blue eyes as they scanned curiously the area they drove through, it was a safe bet that Bellamy had been right. It had been good to leave the house for a bit.</p><p>Bellamy had been on the phone when they arrived back and Clarke started wordlessly on the dinner. She was humming some melody as she did so. The blonde didn’t know how long Bellamy had been on the phone though he never came over to her, opting for letting her be on her own.</p><p>“So, how was it to be back with the living?” Her friend and manager asked her as they sat down to eat dinner. The chairs were uncomfortable, splintered and creaking with every move. But she couldn’t care less.</p><p>“It was good, actually.” The blonde singer conceded. “We have to talk about Nathan and Lincoln.”</p><p>Bellamy sighed, knowing that this was a discussion he’ll have for the rest of his life. “Clarke, we’ve been over that already. It’s for your best.”</p><p>“Nathan mowed over a staff member of the store.”</p><p>“He did what?!” Alarmed chocolate brown eyes flickered over to her. He started coughing a little as some of the sauce must have went down the wrong pipe at his shock of hearing what happened. “Sorry. I’ll talk to them.”</p><p>“They need some time off. And not just a day or two. I’ve been fine on my own for a month, no one knows where I am…”</p><p>“Yet.” Bellamy cut in, but she ignored him.</p><p>“…send them home to their families. Let them use the time while I don’t need two bodyguards 24/7 around me.”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t like leaving completely on your own.”</p><p>This time it was Clarke who sighed. Putting away her fork and spoon she moved over a little and put her hand on his arm. “Bell, we’ve been constantly on the move for the last two years. A world tour, countless interviews in dozens of different countries, late nights at the studio, crazed fans camping outside my home and a stalker standing in the middle of my living room. They need some time off.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll work something out so they can go home a little.”</p><p>“That’s all I’m asking.” Clarke smiled at him before she continued with her dinner.</p><p>It was later in the evening when Bellamy was getting ready to leave the singer on her own again. He moved to the living room to bid his goodbye when he saw her sitting at the piano again. A soft tune filled the room, one he didn’t recognize. It stopped abruptly and after a beat started at the beginning again. He had been with Clarke long enough to realize when she was in a <em>song writing mood</em>.</p><p>He smiled at her, happy to see a glimpse of the old Clarke again. Deciding against interrupting her he moved as quietly as possible and left the house. The sound of the piano was still heard through the open window and he chuckled as he heard Clarke stopping and beginning again.</p><p>That was when he knew that Clarke was on the right way. Music had always been her go to. She had a lot of friends, but only a few she’d confide in. Music never judged her, hurt her, looked strangely at her or lied at her. She trusted music, used it to work through things she felt like she couldn’t tell someone. So she bled out her thoughts and feelings through her lyrics for millions to hear. It had always confused him how she was unable to talk to one person about some things, but had no difficulties to write songs about them for a whole world filled with strangers.</p><p>But then again, he also never thought that sending her grocery shopping in a little town somewhere in nowhere would result in her healing process.</p><p>How crazy the world was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone stays safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>